


Random One-Shots

by Knine_Nights_Rights (Knine_Nights)



Category: Short Stories - Fandom
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Horror, I Don't Even Know, Kinda?, Random & Short, Silly, not really horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 00:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17612135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knine_Nights/pseuds/Knine_Nights_Rights
Summary: This is my first work on Ao3 so it's just gonna be a bunch of random short stories that may or may not be in any fandoms.I'll update tags when necessary.





	Random One-Shots

In a quaint little town there was a sweet old woman named Doris who lived far down the road in a little unkempt house. She lived alone and she often spent her nights relaxing in front of the fire. One night she was doing just that when she heard a phone ringing. Who would be calling? She wondered.

She warily approached the phone and picked it up. “Hello?”

“I’m going to find you.” A deep voice said on the other end.

“Who is this?” She asked, slightly perplexed.

“I’m going to kill you.” The voice replied.

She gaped at the phone for a moment before she heard a click, which meant that the call was over. She quickly dialed the police.

“Hello?” A man answered.

“There’s a killer calling me!”

“What did he say?” The officer inquired. Doris quickly reiterated the statements the killer had said.

“Well we can trace the call. Give us a moment.” The police officer said.

After a minute or so the police officer said, “It says the call was from inside your house.”

Doris gasped, “That’s not all,” the man continued, “I’m not a police officer.”

“What?” Doris said, more confused than scared just yet.

“I’m the guy from before, I never hung up.”

“But I heard a click.” Doris protested.

“You mean like this?” The man made a clicking noise with his mouth.

“Wow, that was really convincing!” Doris said, clearly impressed. “So where are you anyway?”

“I’m pretty close.” He replied.

“How close?” Doris asked.

“I can see your hair.”

Doris was skeptical for a moment, “What shirt am I wearing.”

“That’s a trick question, you’re wearing a blue nightgown.” The man replied.

“Wow, you really can see me!”

“Yep!”

Their chatter was interrupted by a loud knocking on the door. Doris went over and opened it, finding a tall, buff man, wearing a mask, and poorly concealing a machete behind his back.

“My car broke down.” The machete-man said in a gruff voice, “Can I come in?”

Doris considered for a moment then shook her head, “I don’t think so.”

She started to close the door but the machete-man stuck his foot into the doorway, “I do think so.” He said as he pushed his way in.

“What's going on?!” Doris heard on the phone.

The machete-man looked perplexed, "Who is that?"

“Oh, it’s a killer hiding in my home named…..wait what is your name?”

The line was silent for a moment before relenting and saying, “Douglas.”

Doris nodded and turned back to the machete-man, “It’s a killer hiding in my house named Douglas.” She said.

“Wait, there’s a killer in here?!” The machete-man said, his cold demeanor quickly changed to that of fear.

“Yes there is!” Douglas yelled.

Doris quickly put the phone on speaker so that the other killer could hear. “Ok! Calm down Douglas!” Doris said.

“Well excuse me if I’m a little tense because you let a killer into the house!!!!!” Douglas yelled at Doris.

“One, I didn't let him in, he barged in,” Doris said.

“That’s true I did.” The machete-man said.

“Two, you're also a killer Douglas.”

“...Touche” Douglas replied.

“Three, why is there a box on the porch?” Doris pointed out the still open doorway at a box which hadn't been there earlier.

“Wait! Don’t bring it in!” The machete-man yelled as Doris ignored his instructions and carried in the small box.

Doris opened it and peered inside. “What’s in there?” Came Douglas’s voice.

“Just a creepy clown doll.” Doris replied, lifting it up and setting it on the table near the door.

“Oh look! There’s a cord!” She pulled it before the machete-man or Douglas could offer any warnings.

The doll began to play a track in an eerie high-pitched voice, which said, “Welcome to my circus of fun. You cannot leave until you are done. I’ll deploy my methods one by one. When you die is when you’re done. You can’t hide and you can’t run. I’m going to kill you all basically.”

The machete-man glared at Doris, “Great going, you just had to pull the string.”

“What did it say?” Douglas asked, the phone obviously not good enough for him to have heard.

“It’s going to kill us all, basically.” Doris replied.

The clown doll looked up on its own and started speaking again. “Wait, is that a machete?!”

Doris nodded in response.

The doll said, “Yeah, nope!” and hopped back into the box, which levitated out the door.

Douglas sighed and said, “I’m done.”

Doris heard a click on the line and saw a small man with a knife step out of the closet and walk out the door, never looking back.

The machete-man started walking out too and on his way, dropped the machete on the ground saying, “I hate this place.”

Doris shrugged and closed the door, going back to sit by the fire.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> See ya somebody, anybody, and everybody!!


End file.
